Uosuke
|previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team=Garou Knights |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Abyss Palace |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Terrain Effect Magic |weapons=Flag Pole |manga debut=Chapter 307 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Uosuke (ウオスケ Uosuke) is a member of the Garou Knights, the most powerful executioners of Fiore. Appearance Uosuke is a well-built man with over-sized forearms who has round eyes with three eyelashes above and below the eyelid on each of them and a thick lips. Most of his head is bald with hair only coming out of the back of his head. He wears clothes in a fashion of a japanese fishermen with a towel twisted and tied around his head. He wears a high-collared unbuttoned shirt, with wave pattern extending across the chest to the sleeves area, showing a fish scales like pattern tattoos at the left side of his thorax and a black capri pants with fish bones patterns at the front and back. He is also seen always carrying a flag pole with an intrigue designed flag with him. Personality Uosuke is first seen as an incredibly light-hearted individual and always wears a smile on his face. While he might not look like it, he says he can get very angry. He has a habit of saying "Tai!" often.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 20 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc When the Fairy Tail rescue team finds Arcadios lying injured on the ground, he surrounds them with his fellow executors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 15 Then, after getting separated from the others because of the shock the destruction of Grow Flow caused, he ends up with Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Aguria, Happy and Carla. However, after he gets underestimated by the four, he says he will get angry. Arcadios then comments that he heard that when Uosuke executes someone, not even their bones are left.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 18-20 Beginning his assault on the group, Uosuke casts Terrain Effect: Lava Zone, forcing the ground to split apart and reveal pooling lava beneath.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 9 When Lucy and Yukino begin to fall into the fiery pit, Happy and Carla fly to help, however Uosuke quickly activates his Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone spell around the two to stop them in their tracks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 11 Uosuke then stands to watch as Yukino and Lucy fall into the lava pit, becoming shocked when Arcadios stands despite his wounds and runs through the lava to save the two girls, the Garou Knight questioning Arcadios' endurance in being able to walk straight through the burning liquid.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 13 Watching Arcadios sink into the lava after successfully saving Lucy and Yukino, Uosuke wipes his forehead in relief, seemingly happy that at least somebody died as a result of his spell. He is then shocked when it is revealed that Horologium saved Arcadios, and is even more so when Loke suddenly appears and returns the girls Celestial Spirit Gate Keys to them, the Garou Knight beginning to sweat and shake when the Lion Spirit mentions combining the power of the twelve Zodiac to begin their counter-attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Pages 16-20 Uosuke is now disturbed, as he sees that his opponents are now about to fight back. However, he is excited to see Yukino summon the Celestial Spirit Pisces, as he thinks it will be a fish. When Pisces attacks him, he attempts to block the attack with his Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone, but fails, since Yukino summons the Celestial Spirit Libra, that brings the gravity back to its original state. A furious Uosuke now creates a giant whirpool with his Terrain Effect Magic, but Lucy summons the Celestial Spirit Aquarius, much to Uosuke's horror. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 2-8 Uosuke, along with his allies, is defeated by Fairy Tail, and Natsu threatens them that they will get more hurt if they do not show them the exit. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 16-20 Magic and Abilities Terrain Effect Magic: This Magic allows him to manipulate Earth phenomena inside a specific area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 9-11 *'Terrain Effect: Lava Zone' (地形効果溶岩帯 Chikei Kōka Yōgan-tai): Uosuke is able to erupt the Earth and bring forth a pool of lava from under the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Pages 9-10 *'Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone' (地形効果重力帯 Chikei Kōka Jūryoku-tai): By gesturing his hands about, Uosuke can levitate other objects or even people into the air or down to the ground through gravity manipulation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 11 *'Terrain Effect: Whirlpool Zone' (地形効果渦潮帯 Chikei Kōka Uzushio-tai): Uosuke raises both of his arms which creates a torrent of water circling him in a similar fashion to a tornado.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 9 Quotes *(To Happy) ''"I fished you, TAI!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 19 *(To Pisces) ''"Dammit! TAI..!!!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 7 References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Villains